


The Delicate Vice

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Unhappy marriage, buying love, mentioning of whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Draco doesn't love her, she needs to find someone who does - if only for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delicate Vice

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles - [The Delicate Vice](http://www.strangesisters.com/a-z/images/crap_shoot.php?start=103&data=a-f.list&photo=xdelicatevice.jpg)

 

Astoria knows she shouldn’t be doing this. She knows she should turn around right now and walk back to Malfoy Manor where she lived long enough to call it ‘home’.  
But she will never feel warm and comfortable as long as her husband is there. She used to dream of their marriage, of love and gentleness, but all she got was cold and neglect. So who could blame her for seeking out a little warmth once in a while?  
She ignores the fact that all of the better whores in London already know her name, know what she comes for, know what she really likes. And they never disappoint Astoria.  
She feels excitement rising up when she thinks of soft flesh and experienced fingers, of wet tongues and the smell of different perfumes and _sex_. Yes, for the right money they do everything, and the rich woman is eager to try them all.  
And even though she knows she shouldn’t be doing this, she can’t help but give in to this delicate vice again and again … and enjoy it.

 


End file.
